The Future as it Happens
by PanchitaRoyal
Summary: This story is about the pivotal points of the couple's journey, and the events that lead to the choices they've made together, apart and alone. This is set in the regular timeline, and will go beyond the 'infamous' three years.
1. Introduction: The Future Unvailed

Disclaimer: I forgot about this, and I don't know if it's even necessary…obviously, I am not Akira Toriyama…I'm not even Japanese.

The Future Unveiled

The long conference table had a panel of intellectual men and women sitting at either side on tall dark leather chairs, their attention solely on the projected images in front of them. She sat at the head of the table, her leather chair wider and taller than all the rest as her hands worked across the touch pad in front of her, expanding the projected images as she spoke, her voice slightly elevating as she emphasized her point. Her calculations demonstrated across the invisible screens, and all the intellectuals would occasionally murmur, as well as give nods and shakes of the head, as she continued her technobabled speech about the future of the company, alien technology and outer space.

"Miss Briefs, with all do respect, I just don't see why so many rudimentary changes are necessary. We have the most advance technology in the entire world! Capsule Corporation has dedicated itself to capsule technology for years, and there is no entity in the world that can reproduce our technology or come close…"

The blue headed scientist only but raised a hand and received her desired effect, which was to hush Dr. Cowbell before he had the chance to finish his sentence. The entire staff stared expectantly towards the head of the table, and Bulma could tell many of them shared Dr. Cowbell's opinion.

"We might be ahead in –this- world, but we are far behind in our technology compared to the rest of the Universe! Don't you see, ladies and gentlemen, we are preparing ourselves for Universal competition, not just global." She stood up then, buttoning her dress suit as she did so. She glanced around the table, eyeing every single one of her executives, leading scientist, sales and marketing and public relations managers.

"Aliens exist and powerful beings are out there. And though the Earth has a great line of defense against intruders, we must prepare ourselves for the inevitable. Soon enough we will attract all sorts of races, not only the ones that want to destroy us, but the ones that want to…learn, trade, build, sell…" She paused, her blue eyes running once again through all the faces in the room before dramatically turning around and facing the oversized picture of her father, Dr. Briefs, which adorn the conference room wall behind her.

"My Father trusted me with this company, and I will not let him down. Capsule Corporation will be number one…here and in the entire Universe. If any of you think you can not meet theses expectations, then I suggest you find yourselves new jobs."

Before Bulma could turn around for one last dramatic stance, the door to the conference room opened, and in came Miss. Takahashi, her secretary and moving calendar.

"Miss Briefs, I so sorry to interrupt, I know you said I never interrupt these meetings unless…" she paused to catch her breath, her eyes wide with panic as her words all but rushed together in almost unintelligible words. "….but _he's_ here!"

Bulma rolled her eyes, her 'I want to conquer the Universe' attitude slipping away as her irritation took over. What did he want now? And what could possibly be so pressing _he _would interrupt her at work for it? She glanced around the room, all her top executives looking at her expectantly, but all to wise as not to ask 'who' was here. They all knew. And if they were afraid of someone more than Bulma Briefs, it was _him_.

"Alright, you all have the plans and schematics of what needs to be done. I will expect full progress reports on our next meeting on Friday. And remember people, think BIG, think UNIVERSE!"

After collecting her folders and touch pads, she rushed out the door with Mrs. Takahashi following close behind. "I so sorry, Miss Briefs, he just kept insisting that he needed to see you…now."

Bulma "hrmped" , handing her paperwork and pads over to her secretary as they walked through the long corridor that led to her penthouse, city view office. "I'm sure he didn't insist, but demanded, and I have a pretty good idea what this is about. Could you please turn on the sound buffers?" This was bound to get loud, as it always did when he visited her office.

The multibillionaire heiress took one long, deep breath before pushing through her office doors. She adjusted her Gucci framed glasses and tucked a strand of blue hair behind her ear before squaring off with the other presence in the room, who stood with his back to her as he stared out the glass walled that overlooked the city from such a pivotal point. It truly was a magnificent view, though she didn't think His Majesty the Prince of the Saiyans could actually appreciate such beauty and splendor.

He wore his usual training suit, navy blue spandex tank top and pants, white gloves and boots, but not his armor. His arms where crossed, and Bulma was sure he wore his ever present frown that failed to escape his impassive face. She had once thought him to be handsome, and was convinced he'd look even better without wearing his usual frown. But then again, if he didn't, he wouldn't be Vegeta.

"To what do I owe the…pleasure...of having you visit me at my office and interrupt a very important meeting with all my top execs as we discuss the very important future of this Company?" She smiled, trying to sound sincere at the pleasure of his visit. Is not that she minded him around, in fact, she was the one that had invited him back to Capsule Corporation, and had created the Gravity Room, along with her Father, just to please him.

But she'd soon found there really was no pleasing him, and he insisted on treating her like his personal slave. –Her-! The most successful scientist in the World! –Her-, whom topped Fords most successful Persons list…three years in a row! Her, Bulma Briefs, heiress of the biggest empire since the Romans…number one on Peoples Magazine Most Beautiful People, Times Magazine person of the year! The list went on, but not as though Vegeta would care. She was just another low class female human that was 'barely smart enough to fix HIS gravity room whenever he needed it.

The whole charade was getting old, and the blue haired heiress was at the point where she didn't care if he helped them defeat the androids or not, because surely, such abuse and ego bruising was not worth it.

She stood staring at the back of his head, awaiting an answer, but he just stood there, staring out at the city. When nothing was said twenty seconds later, Bulma started to shift her weight around, his presence now becoming bothersome in the sense that she did not know what he wanted. Come to think of it, he had been acting strange lately, coming to see her at the lab back home, but never requesting or demanding anything. It was as though he wanted something, but could not bring himself to ask for it.

She arched a fine brow, her eyes wondering around her excessively large, expensively furnished office. No one else was there, just the two of them, and with the sound buffers on, she realized, no one would hear or see if anything happen to her while in the room with the very quiet, very dangerous, and very irritable Saiyan Prince.

"Vegeta?" Her brows furrowed as he didn't flinch at the sound of his name. In fact, he had not moved one inch since she'd entered the room. Taking one deep breath, she continued forward into her office and stopped right next to the perilous housemate. Her blue eyes took in his silent form as he stared at the window, and to her surprise, he was not frowning or glaring. His eyes were closed, and his face was remarkably peaceful, allowing her a long desired look at what the Prince would look like if he did not carry so much anger within him.

He was beautiful…

Before her mind could comprehend what her hands where doing, she reached out her fingers to his face, lightly tracing his cheeks in a soft caress. He leaned into her hand as she cupped his face, her eyes instantly watering as such an act of affection from the otherwise arrogant and infuriating Prince. For some reason, his touch had brought a sense of understanding to the blue haired heiress, understanding of his past, his pain, his uncertain future. No where to go, no one to care for, no planet to call home…

With little pressure from her hand, she managed to turn his face towards her, so she could look into his eyes as she opened them. "Don't worry, Vegeta, I'll take care of you." Slowly, and unsurely, she reached her other hand behind his neck, lightly caressing the hair on the back of his head. She leaned forward, her thoughts fleeting her mind completely as her attention was on one thing and one thing only.

His lips…they called to her, and they called her name. Oh, what she would give to hear him whisper her name next to her ear, his breath tickling her lobe, his smell corrupting her senses…She licked her lips in anticipation as she continued to lean forward until their lips lightly graced each other ever so softly. Instead of backing away, the Saiyan Prince came closer to her, pressing his evidently build body against her form, instantly igniting a burning sensation through her. She was on fire…and only he could quench her quivering form now.

All the sudden, and just when his lips would finally part to allow for a more intimate kiss, something happen, something very loud and, much to her dismay, Bulma woke.


	2. The End of a Flair, the Start of a Fire

Disclaimer: I'm still not him.

The End of a Flair, the Start of a Fire

She sat in the small waiting room outside of Capsule Corporation's Private Residence (CCPR) infirmary with one leg cross over the other as she continued to carefully scrutinize the touch pad in front of her. She wore her glasses at the tip of her nose and her hair was messily pulled back into a bun atop her head. Because the infirmary was technically part of her private residence, she wore long platted pajama pants and an oversized t-shirt as she waited as comfortably as possible while catching up with some of her lagging work.

Two weeks ago she had announced Capsule Corporations new business strategy and ultra-solar expansion to compete in a more 'Universal' market. When Vegeta had stopped by to visit her that day, it had gotten loud, very loud, and at some point, Bulma had half expected the boiling Prince to throw her out the window, though he had not dared, since most of his irritation was due to the Gravity Room having broken down, and the only person that could fix it, was her.

He had showered her with such insults, and though her therapist had insisted she did not quarrel with the refutable Prince, it only took ten seconds and five short breaths for her to start on her own rant. Of course, the matter had resulted in two bruised egos and no compromises, because Bulma had refused to fix Vegeta's Gravity Chamber unless he showed a shred of gratitude, and because the Prince of ALL Saiyans would never stoop so low, the Gravity Room was left as it was. Having lost the battle but no the war, the Mighty Prince had decided to use the malfunctioning room regardless, and had forced the room to its limits by increasing the gravity pull way too fast and way too soon.

The result had been an unimaginable explosion that nearly killed the insufferable Prince, and had left him unconscious for the subsequent two weeks. And thus now, Bulma all but spent her days sitting in the infirmary's waiting room, or on the comfortable chair next to Vegeta's bed. The Saiyan had been looked after by the family doctor, who had assured Bulma that there was no permanent damage, and that the Prince had "overextended himself and simply needed to rest." All those long hours of training and ridiculous fighting regiment had finally caught up with the Prince, and his body had simply had enough.

She had been relieved, though she still felt extremely guilty for the Saiyans present condition and all but wished she could somehow make it 'all better'. And, to make up for her slip up, she was going to build the Saiyan Prince the most fantastic, grandiose and powerful Gravity Room that not only would be able to stand 500 times Earths gravity, but it served a space craft which Vegeta could use to train in outer space. The battle bots were also going to be upgraded to stand the increase in gravity and would also be equipped with a superior programming that would allow them to not only fight the Prince, but learn new techniques and choose when to use them. All in all, Bulma was going to make Vegeta the best training facility EVER. And maybe, just maybe, he would be a little, tiny, weenie bit thankful for her efforts. But she wasn't crossing her fingers on it.

With another audible sigh, Bulma leaned back into the waiting room chair, which she'd made sure was comfortable enough to sit on for hours on end, considering she was on Saiyan watch until the sleeping Prince woke up. Yamcha chose that moment to enter the waiting room and took an immediate seat next to his on again, off again, on again, and currently off again girlfriend. He waited patiently for her to acknowledge his presence, and after a few minutes of nothing, he finally broke the silence.

"Hello Bulma…" He offered the most charming Yamcha smile possible in the hopes of at least getting a reply, but instead, got a whole lot of silence. His smile started to fade at the lack of response, and before the minute was up, he stood with evident anger in his face.

"So now you're not even talking to me? Come on Bulma, this is ridiculous, I came to see you…you can at least say hi to me!" In an act of rebellious ex-boyfriend anger, he grabbed her pad and forcefully took it away from her.

"And then you act all surprise as to why we broke up! You don't pay ANY attention to me, yet you've spent the last four months looking after that…that…monkey!"

Bulma stared in stupefied horror at her ex-boyfriend and complete shock. Did he just blame her for their break up…and did he just grab her pad away from her?

"..Pad." She closed her eyes and slowly, very, very slowly managed to stand just a foot away from Yamcha. She extended her hand and was very pleased to receive her touch pad as rapidly as she did. Before she exploded in anger and curses, she managed to count backwards from ten, while taking calm deep breaths to soothe her anger. She felt it ebb away by the time she counted to number one, and immediately felt at peace.

"Now…before I kill you, let me remind you that the reason we broke up…again…was because you decided to prance around all over town with a playboy bunny and managed to get compromising pictures all over the tabloids!" Before she over exceeded herself, she sat back down on the rather comfortable waiting room chair, and took her anger out on the undeserving touch pad, which she poked away relentlessly.

"And, as to why I have been spending the last four months looking after his Royal Highness, that is NONE of your business! Besides, he's going to help us destroy the Androids, doesn't that count for something?" She looked up at him then, her bright blue eyes focused on his chocolate brown as she emphasized just how mad she was with her brows furrowed.

"Furthermore…he's hurt. I mean, he almost died Yamcha, and none of you cared. Except maybe Goku, who came to see him once, no one else even bothered. Now, he might have been a 'cold blooded murderer' and he certainly is a 'royal pain in the ass', but the last thing he needs is to be treated like a nobody. He's a proud man, I get that, but he used to be a Prince! I mean…what if you were meant to rule the world, and then all the sudden, everything you've ever worked for was destroyed?"

As she spoke, her eyes trailed away from Yamcha and over to the open door in front of the waiting room. She could see _him_ lying inside on the hospital-like bed, resting rather peacefully with I-V bags hanging by his side.

"I honestly regret my lack of compassion…even if he doesn't deserve it, who am I to judge?" She looked back to Yamcha then, her previous anger all but melted away as she schooled Yamcha on human consideration, before picking up her pad and continuing her work.

The scarred warrior took his queue with grace and stood, but before he left, he bent down over his blue haired ex, and placed a small tender kiss on top of her head. "You're absolutely right, B." And with that, he left the infirmary.

Bulma watched him go through the double glassed doors and somehow knew; deep down, they would never be 'on' again. "Goodbye Yamcha…" She whispered after the infirmary doors had closed…

After her brief discussion with Yamcha, in what Bulma could only call a last ditch attempt at getting her back, she had thrown her work aside and laid back on her chair, starting up at the white ceiling with no real interest. She was tired, both mentally and physically…but mostly mentally. Having the Saiyan houseguest around had proven harder and more irritating than she'd initially calculated when she'd invited him back with her. But somehow, in some way, she knew she did the right thing.

He'd had no where else to go, and the Earth could not be having a rampaging Saiyan Warrior around without anyone to pull on the reins. So she was doing just that, pulling on the reins…or maybe he was pulling her strings?

The dreams had started the day she saw him shirtless after one of his long, rigorous workout sessions, and all the sudden, she had noticed that behind the terrible obnoxious attitude, short temper and unimaginable powers…there was a man. A man made of flesh and blood with needs, such as eating, sleeping, fighting, irritating and maybe, maybe other needs he wasn't meeting and thus why he always seemed angry. As her houseguest, it was only proper that she made sure all his needs were met…wasn't it?

"You are just horny, Bulms, because you haven't gotten laid in a while…" The comment was said out loud, much to Bulmas horror, and she quickly glanced inside the infirmary to make sure His Majesty was still sleeping. He was, or at least he seemed like he was.

With a sigh of relief, she stood and made her way over to the infirmary room where the unconscious Saiyan rested, her cerulean blue eyes slowly roaming the sleeping Prince, ascertaining any change he might have experienced. He lay just as peacefully as he did before, though a slight frown still decorated his otherwise handsome face, making Bulma smile at his unchanging ways.

Sitting on the comfortable chair next to his bed, she picked up the remote control and, while getting comfortable by pulling her legs up on the seat with her, she turned on the wide, one-inch plasma television hanging on the room's wall. Flipping through the channels, she settled for some random channel, not really concentrating on the images displayed across the screen, nor listening to the commentary said. Instead, she tried –not- to think about the man laying next to her, about her reoccurring dreams, and the uncertainties of the not so distant future and impending dangers. Before she'd realized how tired she was, her eyes had closed ever so slowly…one minute she was awake and the very next, she was replaying her newest, favorite dream.

As the blue haired woman had dosed off to sleep, two heavy eyelids slowly crept open as onyx orbs tried to adjust to their surroundings. The room was unknown, a maybe a bit colder than he thought his room should be, and he could hear the faint sounds of human conversation coming from the large rectangular box hanging on the wall. His perfectly honed Saiyan hearing could easily make out the words coming from the earthly contraption, and his attention focused on the pictures displaying on the screen at the mentioned of a very familiar name.

"…_Bulma Briefs and her camp had no comments as to the explosion that unexpectedly took place near their residence two weeks ago. Some of the Capsule Corporations employees, however, did express their discomfort and concerns for the incident that shook the very foundations of the surrounding buildings. _

_On related news, the Capsule Corporation Heiress is now known to be single once again, as her break up with Baseball star Yamsha has all but been confirmed…" _

Not wanting to hear anymore of the silly Earthly nonsense, the Saiyan Prince once again closed his eyes, still tired from the beating his body had taken in the explosion. A small, tiny, and almost insignificant smile crossed Vegeta's lips, as his senses corroborated what he'd suspected in the subconscious mind while he'd been asleep….the woman stirred next to him, making something stir within him as well.


	3. A Favor Well Done

Thank you everyone for your reviews! I knew Yamcha was a baseball player, not a football one…really…I swear! =P~

Author's Note: Just to clarify because there might be some confusion, this story is not set in the Future Trunk's timeline. This story starts shortly after Trunks has warned Goku of the impending Android threat.

Warning: This chapter contains mature sexual content, though not too explicit. For those of you that might be sensitive to this, you've been warned.

Disclaimer: Never even been to Japan…(though I'm dying to go!)

A Favor Well Done

"Woman!"

All of five seconds went by before the roaring anger of Vegeta's voice could be heard again.

"I DEMAND you answer!" Ten seconds past, and still, the now fuming Prince stood outside the unanswered door, clutching his fist in anger at the infuriating insubordination constantly shown by the frail, half-wit of a human. Didn't she understand he could destroy her at any moment he chose? She was only good for two things and two things only.

Fixing the Gravity Room, and making sure someone fed him.

Right now, he was both hungry AND lacking a proper workout facility in which he could unleash his damning fury. And oh would she feel his fury, especially if she did not open the damn door!

He knew she was there, he could sense her ki, or personal energy, lingering behind the closed doors, and yet she refused to remotely answer him. Had she gone deaf? Or maybe the stupid woman had finally been clumsy enough to hurt herself, tripping over her own two feet and bashing herself against some random pointy object. For some reason, the though of the woman laying unconscious and hurt caused his hungry stomach to churn and twist in something he could not quite identify, and an unwanted feeling of dread that slowly washed over him.

Without a second thought, he bashed his way into the room with one quick bang on the wide doors and he rapidly entered the woman's bedroom, his dark eyes searching the lit room for any sign of the blue haired wench. His gaze roamed the empty room, taking in every inch of detail from her wide balcony doors, to the pillars of her oversized bed. His nostrils flared as he took in her scent, which invaded his senses as soon as he set foot inside the room.

"Hmmph" There was no sign of the wench. Searching for her distinct ki signature, he followed a trail of discarded shoes, socks, shorts, tank top, laced-red-undies and matching bra *raised brow*, into the closed door of the bath chamber. Without hesitating, he banged on the door with closed fist as he once again resumed his calling of the blue haired, geek of a genius, hideous looking, big mouthed obnoxious female that seemed not to be able to respond, not even after he threaten to disintegrate all content within her room.

Nothing.

There was no sound or response coming from the other side of the door; no obscene come back, no threatening comments, not even an indignant reply. It was as if she simply could not hear him…and that's when something close to panic arose within him.

Though the thought of not having the woman nagging at him around all the time did thrill him a bit, he knew the consequences of her passing would be dire to his goals. Who would fix the Gravity Room? Who would build him better bots? Surely, the retired old man could do it if it came down to it, but Vegeta was a man of reason…and the old man was simply not as good looking as the blue haired idiot.

And then again, if he opens the door and the woman was simply undergoing some female ritual of hair removal or other such nonsense, he would never hear the end of it from the wench. And why would it matter if she was hurt, anyways? What was she to him? Why would the thought even bother him in the first place? He weighted his options as he glared at the door, and before his mind had even conceded to it, his body reacted.

Connecting his fist to the closed door, it quickly yielded against the powerful force of his clenched finger and the lock broke and he rushed through the door. No sooner had he entered the bath chamber had his eyes settled on the woman he so eagerly sought…and he froze.

For once, the always composed Prince of the Saiyans allowed his ever stoic face to portray the emotions fluttering through his mind, down his spine and to his very dark core, and mirrored the unimaginable scene playing before his eyes.

He blinked. It was truly all he could do.

Bulma sighted once again as she took a long, scrutinizing look at herself in the stand up mirror. Was that a wrinkle? Maybe she should start thinking about Botox. With a roll of her cerulean eyes, she discarded the idea without a second thought. If it came down to it, she would wish herself younger with the Dragon Balls before she submitted herself to such disgusting treatments. Women who used them never did look the same, nor did they look REAL. However, the thought of wrinkles, and getting old in general, did scare her.

Here she was, Bulma Briefs, President of Capsule Corporations, Forbes 100 most successful people, People Magazine's number one Most Beautiful People…blah, blah, blah. She stopped herself before she could finish that train of thought. Who was she kidding? For all the money she had, for all the things she'd accomplished, the fact of the matter was that she, Bulma Briefs, was lonely. And getting old…or at least, not getting any younger. And some of her needs, where simply not being met…*cough*

"And when will I have kids? Even Goku has a kid…Goku! The man who thought marriage was something you ate!" Realizing scolding at herself in the mirror was not going to get her through this particular predicament; she began undressing as she made her way towards the bathroom without care of where her garments landed and stepped inside the bathroom door once completely naked. This being the only place she could truly feel privacy in, she closed the door behind her and turned on the sound buffers as she made her way to the already filled Jacuzzi/tub.

She did not want to think about the outside world, and she certainly did not want to hear it.

The water was warm and comforting, immediately calming her overzealous mind as she settled into the hot tub, allowing her lips to part lightly as she exhaled a soft moan. The scents of jasmine flared her nostrils as she completely succumbed to the well prepared tub, head resting on a soft, rolled towel she had placed for the specific purpose, her eyes lazily closing as she let her mind wonder with pleasant thoughts.

Strawberries, tanning in the sun, chocolate…chocolate covered strawberries, Vegeta…Vegeta's body covered in chocolate, Vegeta's body covered in chocolate while she ran a big, red, juicy strawberry across his chest before bringing the sweet covered fruit to her mouth, the soft juices running down the corners of her lips and landing on the perfectly sculpted body of the chocolate covered Saiyan…

Another moan escaped her lips, the tingling sensation between her legs intensifying as her imagination continued torturing her with the sinful thoughts of a certain Saiyan Prince…and his chocolate covered body, including his navel, which she happily cleaned with a dip of her tongue, gently tickling his cute 'o' of a belly button before her mind turned downwards.

She followed an imaginary trail of smooth dark chocolate, lightly nibbling his rather soft, tanned skin, taking pleasure in the small bites she left behind as she continued downward bound…the warmth of the tub, the smell of jasmine combined with her erotic imagination and her working fingers soon brought her closer to her breaking point as another, louder moan floated across the room…and right at the pinnacle of her exuberant pleasure, her lips betrayed her in a soft whisper..

"Vegeta…" Eyes closed, head rolled back, back arched within the warm water…the pit of her stomach burning with the aching desire, and to her surprise, her thundering mind responded to her plea.

"What?"

Her eyes immediately shot open, everything else forgotten at the horrible realization as her head turned towards the recognizable voice she had most definitely NOT made up.

A screech, unlike any other ever emitted in the history of mankind, resonated through the walls and rooms inside of CCPR and beyond into the C.C labs, research rooms, media center, meeting rooms, cafeteria, councilors office, infirmary rooms, various offices including accounting and payroll, and of course, Mr. & Mrs. Briefs private rooms.

Everyone working, living, breathing within Capsule Corporation heard the unmistakable sound, and no one DARED to investigate the reason for it.

After all, they all knew they had just heard Miss Bulma Briefs.


	4. Gossip Talk

Chapter Three

Gossip Talk

The woman ran as fast and as hard as her long legs could go. Her breath was ragged, a sign of her apparent weakness and lack of control over her tired body. Her feet pounded against the dark material as her arms wailed back and forth, almost frantically, though he was not sure why she tried so hard when she obviously wasn't getting anywhere. All she did was run in the same exact place and with no grace what so ever. Though, as he cocked his head to the side, he observed as the rather short spandex shorts and matching top, which only covered her very feminine features, clung to her sweaty body and perked his amusement somewhat.

Before he had the chance to provide an arrogant remark to her silly human exercise routine, a familiar voice emitted through the large viewing screen on the wall interrupted him.

"_And now, for our continuing coverage of the hottest Capsule Corp's heiress and the latest rumors of her new man…" _

The scenery changed on the viewing display, going from the hideous female gossip giver to an outside shot of Capsule Corporations main building and corporate headquarters.

"_Imagine being the sole heir of the biggest fortune in Earths history, having an I.Q greater than Einstein, and the beauty of a Queen? If you fit these criteria's, you'd be Bulma Briefs…" _

Resisting the urge to snort loudly, the Saiyan Prince covered his sneer with a gloved hand while he casually leaned against the door frame of the living room, which currently housed the woman running on the…treadmill?...himself, and the flat viewing screen on the wall. Her pace quicken rapidly on the machine, her pounding feet breaking the rhythmic step she had previously achieved as her movements became more and more abrasive. He knew that change in pace, it meant she was mad.

"_But what if having everything in the entire World is not enough? What if, you had no one to share all you have achieved with, all your accomplishments, what if you had EVERYTHING and yet were still Lonely?…And, what if, you've finally found your match?" _

"Those…beefdolts! What is all this 'What If' bullshit? They think they know me?"

Vegeta smirked, appreciating the woman's rear side as she both ran like crazy while stuttering insults towards the television, hands flaring wildly around her as she fumed in anger. For once, he thought, it's not direct AT me.

"_These new photographs have emerged, confirming the already existing rumors of the Brief's houseguest that has been making free use of their facilities as well as, Bulma's heart."_

Once again, the scene changed from the Capsule Corporation building to display a rather blurry photograph of Bulma, wearing one of those ridiculous earth garments that are exclusively used to go in the water, though they resembled greatly their undergarments. She was laying face down on one of the pool launch chairs; her wide sun glasses covered her face as she read one of those geeky scientific magazines, ignoring as the Almighty Saiyan Prince stood before her, wearing nothing more than training spandex pants and no shirt, with both hands on his hips in his 'King of the Universe' pose.

A loud shriek of indignation resonated from the puny human, giving him flashbacks to the time he had barged into her bathroom and had caught her in a very, _very_, delicate position. Come to think of it, the Woman still wasn't really talking to him, not more than was absolutely necessary. He supposed she was embarrassed, though he could not understand why. He was, after all, Kami's gift to women, and who was he to tell her who she could fantasize about in her most intimate of moments? If she only knew who _he_ thought about when he was 'releasing' himself, she wouldn't be so grumpy about it. Hrmp.

As he cleared his throat, his eyes moved from the viewing screen back to the frantic female, but she had yet to notice his presence behind her as her eyes were evidently poised on the television. The picture had changed again, and this time it caught Bulma exiting the Gravity Room, white lab coat floating behind her followed by the Saiyan Prince, once again in nothing more than spandex training shorts. His hands where crossed in his usual stance, and his head was slightly cocked to the side as he appreciated Bulma's retreating form with a tantalizing smirk.

"Someone's getting fired real soon!" Before he could offer any teasing words at her obvious angered form, she turned off the contraption and flung the control at the blank screen, missing the box and hitting the wall next to it instead. In all her anger and agitation, she seemed to have forgotten she was still running on the thing when she threw the remote control, loosing her balance almost immediately. She tried to steady herself, but the machine was going too fast and before she could jump on the side bars to keep herself from falling, she lost her footing and was almost immediately flung backwards…

Bracing herself for the inevitable impact, she managed to squint her eyes closed as she waited for the impending thud of her body hitting the rushing floor. The loud thud came, and her body DID hit something, but it wasn't the floor. Whatever she hit was hard as concrete, not at all the carpeted living room floor she had been expecting. At least she wouldn't get rug burn.

Still trying to catch her breath from all the excitement and agitation experienced seconds earlier, she allowed her eyes to flutter open, and once focused she couldn't help the disappointing grunt that escaped her throat.

Cerulean eyes stared upside down at onyx black orbs. He'd caught her before she'd hit the floor, his arms curling underneath her arms as her momentum had caused both of them to topple backwards, which meant he was sitting on the floor with Bulma pressed against his chest, her butt between his legs on the carpeted floor. Too exhausted to move, or even complain, she allowed herself to relax against his toned form, not at all caring if he minded or not. Had he seen the news on T.V? Had he seen the pictures of the two of them? And why had he been staring at her ass while she left the Gravity Room after having fixed it?

Counting backwards from ten, she reminded herself that SHE was in charge of her emotions and she would not let her anger take the better of her. After the little 'incident' in her bathroom, it had taken countless sessions with her therapist to convince herself that she would not die from embarrassment. And, as gracious as she was that the arrogant bastard had not dared mention the incident once, she could still see the glint of malice and amusement flash in his dark eyes.

And to avoid any such moments where she could see that small glint, she looked away from him, her breath still catching as she finally tried to pick herself off the floor. She managed to slump forward and away from the arrogant Prince, pulling her trembling legs up to her chest as she hugged herself. She certainly over did it on the treadmill, and surely tomorrow she would truly feel the consequences of her little stint.

"Well…I suppose I'll have to hold another damn press conference…" Her thoughts lingered at the thought of all the media and paparazzi dying to ask her personal questions, and surely they'd have a lot to ask about a certain Saiyan Prince living in her compound. No matter how many wavers her employees signed, they were still going to be those willing to risk their jobs for some extra cash and a shot at their fifteen minutes of fame.

"What am I suppose to say? That man you see topless in those pictures is my alien houseguest, you know, the one that tried to destroy Earth a year and some back? Oh yes, you see, I build him a Gravity Chamber which allows him to train at 500 times Earth gravity with the hopes of making him stronger! Oh no, he would never destroy Earth, at least not after the Androids are killed along with Goku…THEN, he just might destroy the Earth." Her voice was quipped with sarcasm as she all but rolled on the floor and spread herself out on the heavy carpet.

"You know, I don't even go out anymore. I don't even date! All I do is work, fix your Gravity Room, feed you, make sure I have enough groceries to feed you, make sure the bots are working correctly, fix the Gravity Room, run Capsule Corporation…and repeat."

Her blue eyes stared at the white ceiling above her, not at all caring if the man sitting a foot away from her was even watching her, or listening. He probably didn't care, but then again, he did catch her before she'd landed hard on the floor. Maybe, deep down inside, somewhere in the depth of his frigid organ, he actually cared a lil tiny bit…

"I don't see how any pathetic human could bring himself to 'date' you."

Or not.

With a grunt, she picked herself off the floor, placing both hands on her hips as she stared down at the still sitting Prince. He glared up at her, narrowing his eyes just so as he tended to do when they squared off in one of their verbal matches. Granted, she had been avoiding him the past six months, for obvious reasons, and maybe she could admit she had missed squabbling with her obnoxious houseguest. And yet, how could she face the world and tell them that the man in all those pictures, correction, the half naked alien in all those pictures was in no way interested in her?

"You're right; no pathetic 'human' could possibly date 'me'." A very sassy smile crossed her lips as she coy her head to the side, swaying her hips in all her female glory.

Bashfully, she fluttered her eye lashes and awaited his response to her unspoken invitation, but to no avail. He just stared up at her, eyes still narrowed and eye brows pulled together, as if waiting for her to elaborate.

"I thought you were supposed to be the smartest of your kind!" The accusation left her mouth before she could think, and almost instantly regretted her words.

"I understood perfectly what you implied, woman, but I rather not comment on such a stupid suggestion. Why would I, Prince of all Saiyans, ever date you?"

"Well, Mr. I'm the Master of the Universe, you are the only person that gets out less than I do, and I thought that maybe you wanted to see that new action movie playing at the Megatheaters..." She stared at her fingernails, as if his answer wouldn't really faze her, as obviously her well groomed nails were much more important and interesting than him.

When no answer came from the ever pissy Saiyan, she dared to glance at the sitting Prince through the thick of her lashes, arching a brow in surprise at his rather pensive face. He was actually thinking about it? And, come to think of it, what was he thinking about? Taking her on a date? He was definitely not the dating type…but then again, he was Vegeta, and the most unpredictable alien she knew.

"Fine, I'll go see that movie with you, but with two conditions. First, this is NOT a date. And second…I'm flying us there."


	5. The NonDate

Disclaimer: No soy duena de nada!

Author's Note: Thanks everyone for the updates, much appreciated! Originally, I was not going to post this, but since I typed it up, might as well…enjoy!

Chapter Five

The Non-Date

Looking at the flashing numbers on the digital clock, she afforded another quick glance at herself in the mirror, still debating whether to wear the baseball cap or not. It was nighttime, so her usual wide sun glasses would not work to disguise her, rather she was bound to draw more attention than she wanted. Yet, the baseball cap really took away from her outfit, plus, it made her feel silly.

Why should she have to hide from the world?

She was Bulma Briefs, and she was going to a movie with her housemate…who happen to be an alien from outer space with the power to flatten the Earth if he so chose. But no one needed to know that. And say what they want, this was NOT a date. They were just going to a movie. Nodding to her reflection in the mirror, Bulma regarded herself with exited amusement before she turned around, grabbed her purse and headed out from her room.

They had agreed to meet by the front door at 8:30pm, giving them both enough time to shower and change from their exercise garments. She had opted for casual jeans and pink cotton blouse that was decently fitting to her form, her blue hair tied up and away from her face in a loose pony tail. She adjusted her purse across her shoulder and chest as she headed down a corridor, her gaze and hands preoccupied as she fiddled with the strap as her feet absentmindedly carried her towards the front door. Rounding out the last corner, she managed to strap the thing on comfortably as her gaze moved to the door…and the man casually leaning against it.

His arms were expectedly crossed in front of him, his face twisted in the ever persistent scowl of his that almost made her feel uncomfortable…almost.

Trading his usual spandex training gear for a pair of jeans and white polo shirt Mrs. Briefs had gotten for the Prince months ago, Bulma couldn't help but arch a fine blue brow at the Saiyan Prince, and offered a cocky smiled as she neared the door.

"You're early. Are you that exited to be going on a date with me?" Her azure eyes twinkled with something close to amusement as she offered a casual tease, though she was almost certain he would not appreciate her humor.

He rolled his eyes in annoyance, yet offered no cocky reply as he open the door and let himself out, not really caring to hold the door for her. Quickly, Bulma caught the door before it slammed on her face and stepped out of C.C.P.R and into the warmth of the night. The irritation from the lack of manners shown by the Prince quickly dissipated as she glanced at the starlit night and the unbelievably huge full moon; it looked so bright.

She couldn't help the small sight that escaped her as she stared in bright eyed wonder, the light from the moon dancing across her eyes as if drawing her into its splendor. Before she could comment on its beauty, she heard a grutal growl a few feet from her, eyes and thoughts quickly finding its source in a certain Saiyan Prince. He seemed impatient, and maybe a little miffed, and before she could ask if there was something the matter, he intolerantly furrowed his brows further.

"I don't have all night, woman, you're pushing it as it is. Are we going to go see this 'movie' or are you going to mock me all night by staring at the moon?"

"How am I possibly mocking you, Vegeta?" Curious at his choice for words, Bulma stared at him from a five feet distance.

"The moon mocks me." Noting his furrowed brows and stoic stance, she figured that would be as much of an answer as she would get. Rolling her shoulders up into a shrug, she walked the distance between them until she was standing right in front of him.

"Alright, so how does this 'flying us there' thing work? You can't be going too fas-ah!"

Before she'd had the chance to finish the sentence, she had been hoisted up and over the Saiyan's shoulder, who'd immediately taken off into the air at great speed.

Rapidly calculating the odds of surviving a flight with an easily irritable Saiyan (which possessed a short temper), bad manners and little to no respect for life, she quickly concluded her chances were remotely increased if she stopped wailing and screaming as they flew.

She closed her eyes and held on tight, all the while praying to Kami he wouldn't drop her, after all, she did nag at him consistently, even if lately she had been a little less abrasive. As her wailing and screaming had subsided, she could appreciate the fact that she didn't really feel uncomfortable. In fact, now that she realized, he had shifted her in his arms and she no longer hung from his shoulders but rather, one arm was curled around her back while the other locked underneath her knees. Her face was pressed against the nook of his neck, and she could appreciate how good he smelled…

Soap, with a mixture of something else, something very manly and raw…and feral. Subconsciously, she had been lightly rubbing her nose against his shoulder and neck, and as she realized what she was doing, she froze, her eyes immediately moving to look up at the ever impassive Saiyan.

He was staring straight ahead, his gaze on the horizon as he smoothly flew them across the sky. Maybe he didn't notice…or maybe, he didn't mind.

He landed with ease in the middle of the parking lot, dropping the woman the first chance he got before anyone noticed their sudden presence. She yelped as she was dropped on her feet, barely able to catch herself and having to hold on to his shoulder to steady herself. Resisting the urge to shrug her arm off, he stood still until the frail human had composed herself enough before heading towards the Megatheater. It didn't seem too overcrowded with pathetic humans, mostly there seemed to be scattered pairs of males and females.

Tucking his hands in his jean pockets, he mused over the though of pockets and jeans in general, which felt so strange against his skin as compared to his usual training spandex. He supposed they were comfortable enough, and as he glanced at the humans around him, he noticed how jeans made him blend in with the rest of the Earth populous.

The Woman had walked ahead of him to the ticket booth, having mumbled something about 'tickets' and 'wait here'. His response had been a short grunt, but his dark eyes had already turned away from her as he searched and scouted the perimeter. All the humans around him were weak; almost none existent pecks of wasted ki. They mingled together, gravitating one to another and participating in overindulgence of laughter, hugging and overall too much sharing of bodily fluids. How could they stand to be so close and show so much affection in public? It was disgusting.

"Alright, I got the tickets…did you want to get popcorn? The movie won't start for another fifteen minutes.." Not waiting for his answer, the blue haired female had walked on ahead of him with a bit too much excitement for Vegeta's comfort. Why had he agreed to this again?

_Because you're an idiot_, he growled to himself, _and yet you continue to follow after the Woman, like a dog following a bitch in heat. _

As he walked in through the glassed doors, a chorus of school girls giggled past him, their laughter further intensifying the frown on his face. Once inside the Megatheater, he almost gasped at the overwhelming smell of buttered popcorn that invaded his superior Saiyan senses, silently cursing under his breath once again at having agreed to this ridiculous outing. He should blast the whole place with the Woman in it and be done with it.

"Vegeta, help me!" He turned towards the demanding female, mouth already partly open to offer a curt reply but he stopped himself. She held two gigantic bags of the offensive popcorn in each hand and beckoned him with her eyes in a 'get your ass over here' manner. Deciding he did not want to hear so much as a peep from the Woman in the rest of the evening, he walked over to her and took the two bags from her hands, not waiting to hear a word from her about it.

She turned around and grabbed two jumbo sized drinks before sauntering on past him and towards the room where the movie would be playing. He couldn't help but note how the other pathetic humans would stare and make way for the Woman to pass, all the while whispering to one another.

He arched a brow at the display, remembering how the Woman had been furious at the 'reports' from the viewing contraption. His surprise was quickly replaced by a deep frown as he walked after her, causing his own parting among the humans but for an entirely different reason. If they didn't get out of his way, he would blast them.

Once inside the darkly lit theater, they sat towards the middle of an empty row near the back, and to his immense satisfaction, the Woman didn't offer much in terms of words. She handed him one of the drinks and took one of the popcorn bags from him. All the while, she had been smiling, her eyes sparkling with that small glint of something he couldn't quite name. Was it excitement? Had it been that long since she'd seen a movie?

His eyes quickly searched around the large theater room, scouting the inhabitants and measuring them up in terms of ki and strength. Pathetic. Leaning back against the squeaky chair, he took a hand full of popcorn and one by one threw them in his mouth. Not soon after they had sat, the movie had started with a bright and loud display of cinematographic explosions and badly portrayed fighting sequences.

There was some bald, oversized human looking 'alien' destroying half a city while fighting off, what he could only assume to be, the good humans.

They couldn't even get fake moves correct! Rolling his eyes throughout the first half an hour of the movie, he almost toppled backwards as the Woman gasped loudly next to him, holding a hand to her heart while the other one curled around his arms. His eyes quickly darted to the woman's arm around his, unsure of how to react or whether to shake her off or not.

"What is wrong with you? This lousy excuse for entertainment is not even scary!"

"It's not _that_, Vegeta. I just realized what this movie is about…" She hissed under her breath, making sure he understood he couldn't speak loudly while inside the theater.

He gave her a blank stare. What the hell was her problem then?

"Now I know why the poster said 'Based on true events'. This movie is about…" She looked around the half empty room before leaning closer to him, her lips barely inches away from his ear.

"…of when _you _tried to destroy Earth."

He growled, no longer looking forward to the outcome of the movie…he knew how it ended. It ended with him loosing. As if he needed a reminder of how his life had turned to shit, how his home planet was destroyed, how he was the last of his kind…how he had NOTHING to call his own. His fist clenched in anger, and maybe even embarrassment, at the humiliation of having his defeat broadcasted for all to see as the ultimate mockery.

"Well. Fuck me running."

"Vegeta!" She'd gasped, and squeezed his arm with her hands as he made a move to stand, and presumably, leave. "It's just a movie…and at least you're being played by one of the sexiest, best paid actors alive. My character is just the bimbo girlfriend of a famous 'baseball' player." She rolled her eyes at that, but truly, they could have gotten a better actress to play her. Someone who at least looked smart!

He glared at her, and she could tell he was still deciding whether to leave or stay as his eyes darted from her, the movie screen and then to the exit door.

Sensing his discomfort and indecision, she made a move to stand as well.

"Fine, we'll go if you want…" They're eyes locked then, azure blue and midnight black against the backdrop of a kissing scene between the 'baseball' player and his bimbo girlfriend. To her astonishment, he settled back into his seat and continued to eat his popcorn, all the while mumbling something she couldn't quite decipher. Following his lead, she settled into her own seat, the hand that had been holding his arm slowly retreating as she also went back to her forgotten popcorn.

The rest of the movie went by without incident, both of them shaking their heads at the especially terrible lines and horrible acting portraying the various characters they both knew in real life. The hero was not Goku, but instead, a terrible ramification of Mr. Satan, yet younger and hotter. Instead of dying by the hands of Saibamen, the 'baseball star', whom she assumed to be Yamcha, died at the hands of the huge, bald brute. The bimbo had cried dramatically, and that had caused Vegeta to snort in amusement.

"I bet you cried just as a terribly when that pathetic boyfriend of yours died that day."

She'd glared at him, but did not reply. It had been true, she had cried and probably even more so than the poor excuse of an actress did. She shrugged and offered no retort and they both continued to watch as the climax of the movie neared.

The evil alien leader, who was tall and lean, looked nothing like Vegeta. His sinister laugh and rhetoric's were nothing compared to the real Saiyan Prince. But since they hadn't really seen Vegeta, only Nappa, she supposed they did the best they could. The final battle sequence was so anticlimactic to Bulma, especially after having seen so many real battles and confrontations. And at the end, like it was to be expected, the good guys won, the evil aliens were destroyed and Earth was safe.

"What a load of crap…" He seemed so irritated and aloof as the lights in the theater turned up and the music got louder as the credits started rolling on the screen and she was beginning to fear this movie had been a terrible idea. The last thing he needed was to be reminded of how horribly he'd lost, how his honor had been ripped away from him by his 'inferiors', how he'd died on Namek and how he'd not been able to achieve his goal as a Super Saiyan.

"I know…the aliens should have totally won." She tried to sound sincere as she burnt the movie along with him, picking up her half empty bag of popcorn and soda to throw away before exiting the theater.

"Next time we'll just have to watch a sappy romantic comedy instead." She quipped at him with amusement trying to lighten the mood, though she was sure he wouldn't appreciate her comment nor understand it. His response was a usual growl as he pushed past the other theater occupants, heading straight for the exit that lead to the parking lot. With a defeated sigh, Bulma followed after him, excusing herself as she hurried around the various people also heading for the door. Catching up to him halfway down the parking lot, she almost feared he would blast off into the sky without her, and she silently cursed herself for not bringing a capsule car with her, or her airjet.

"You know what we should do now…" Before she could finished her sentence, he turned around, eyes narrowed, fist clenched, lips pressed together in anger. She knew this look, this meant he was pissed. Really pissed.

"You did this on purpose! You wanted to humiliate me by watching that-that piece of shit! I should destroy you were you stand for your insolence, you pathetic human trash!"

Incredulously, she looked around at the various people getting into their vehicles, some of them had heard the accusations spat out by Vegeta and she mentally cursed him for his public outrage. She needed to contain this situation, and fast.

Her quick mind hurriedly formed a course of action and execution as her feet rapidly carried her across the short distance between herself and the murderous Prince. She pressed on, invading his personal space and only stopping once they were just barely an inch apart. Slowly, almost tentatively, her hands came up to rest right bellow his shoulder blades and she squeezed ever so lightly against his hard skin. She pressed one of her cheeks against the side of his face, her lips so close to his ear her breath would surely tickle against his earlobe.

"I think as far as humiliations go, I'm still winning. Or do I need to remind you of a certain bathroom incident?" As she spoke, she couldn't help the tingling feeling creeping up her spine, or the burning sensation building in her lower belly. She pressed herself against him, as she had done many times in her erotic dreams, completely forgetting she was standing in a half filled parking lot with spectators around. Her mind had determined she needed to shut him up, but it was her body who had concluded she needed to do so while tightly pinned against him.

"I should kill you were you stand, you pathetic fool. I'm the Prince of all Saiyans, I will not be humiliated by a mere human." His words were repetitive, nothing she hadn't heard before in the showers of threats he offered daily when he wanted something or other, and yet he had lowered his voice barely above a whisper, his breath tickling her neck and sending goosebumps down her spine. He also had not moved, neither to step away nor press himself closer to her.

"I think we both know by now you won't kill me." She took a step back, immediately feeling as the warmth of his body retreated from hers, and stared into his dark eyes.

"I'm not afraid of you anymore, Vegeta." And it was true, she realized.

She'd gone from regretting having invited him to stay at Capsule Corporation as soon as he'd started demanding and bossing her around, fearing every time he made a threat against her or her family. Then she just became angry with him and his lack of gratitude, and began offering offensive comebacks and insults. This had proven to be a challenge for the Prince, who made it his prerogative to insult her every chance he got with the hopes of getting a verbal spar out of her. She had risen to the occasion, and many times come out the victor, but most of the time, they only managed to bruise each others egos.

One of his hands moved to the back of her slender neck and curled around it, holing her in place, while the other moved to the small of her back. To anyone watching, they would be passed as lovers about to kiss, but the intensity of their situation was much more complex. His eyes were burning with such ferocity; Bulma started regretting her words and her actions. Why did she insist in finding herself in such predicaments? He could snap her neck so easily and would have no remorse about it either.

She gulped, but did not avert her eyes from his. If her fate was to die by his hands, so be it.

"What were you saying before…about what we should do now?" His voice was low, almost purring as he spoke, yet possessed the undercurrent of an experienced killer. He was still holding her neck in his hands, yet his grip was not forceful, and it certainly did not hurt. In fact, it was almost gentle.

"I think…you should walk me to my door." Her words surprise them both. Vegeta had apparently been expecting another answer, and Bulma herself had initially thought of going for pizza. Yet, for some reason, she wanted to be home and away from prying eyes.

After silent moment, eyes still locked together, he nodded and released his grip on her neck, but before she'd had the chance to even exhale the breath she'd been holding, he'd picked her up and blasted into the sky.


	6. Damage Control

Disclaimer: I don't own it. But I borrowed it….

Authors Note: Thank you everyone for your reviews, I really appreciate them ^_^. I know my story is a bit mundane and you might think it skips all the good parts, but trust me…this is going somewhere! Enjoy!

Chapter Six

Damage Control

Eight Years Ago

The long conference table had a panel of intellectual men and women sitting at either side on tall dark leather chairs, their attention **not** on the projected images in front of them. She sat at the head of the table, her leather chair wider and taller than all the rest as her hands worked across the touch pad in front of her, expanding the projected images as she spoke, her voice slightly elevating as she emphasized her point. Her calculations demonstrated across the invisible screens, but none of the intellectuals could turn from her to look at the data.

She spoke of the new technology to be constructed and tested, energy repelling prototypes that could be used as defensive weapons against hostile aliens.

"Now, I want to make it very clear that Capsule Corporations does NOT make weapons intended to harm anyone, but we are in the business of protecting our species…" They were all staring, gapped mouth and eyes shot open, and she realized they had not heard a word of her presentation thus far. Their eyes were intent on something else, something very evident and large.

"What is it people?! You'd think you'd never seen a pregnant woman before! Yes, I know I'm _huge_, you don't have to be so Kami-be-damn obvious about it!"

The panel, which included all her top executives, share holders and leading scientist, did not flinch at her words and continued to gawk at her though no one wanted to be the first to actually say anything. She crossed her arms over her swollen belly, eyes slightly narrowed as she searched each and every face sitting at the long conference table. It was Dr. Cowbell who spoke up first, she figured he had been there the longest and was a good friend of her fathers, so naturally if ever there were any objections or concerns, he would be the one to voice them.

"Ms. Briefs, we're just concern that such an ambitious project is too big for us…and with you in your, eh, condition…"

She held up a hand, much like she always did when she wanted the desired effect of silence, and received it immediately. In any good day, she could be a total bitch when running her company, but with pregnancy hormones, she was fierce enough to face an army of hungry Saiyans.

"Dr. Cowbell, bless your heart, but a pregnancy it's not a 'condition'. I am bound to give birth _eventually_ and when I do, my father has graciously agreed to come out of retirement to run the company until I get back. And as far as ambitions go…remember, we must think big! We must think Universe!" She'd stood and held her hands out to either side of her as she demonstrated how 'big' their ambitions should be…they all stared and blinked, probably determining the circumference of her swollen belly was more than that of her extended arms.

Narrowing her eyes just so and framing her perturbing belly with both hands at her waist, she glanced at everyone in the room. She'd been doing a lot of glancing lately, she realized…much like a certain someone…

"Alright, you have the blueprints, and I expect progress reports as early as Thursday." A chorus of grunts and complains went around the room, and she knew they probably felt punished for their lack of attention on her presentation, and the indignant interest they'd showed for her obvious pregnancy. Deep down she knew she shouldn't blame them; after all, she had all but stopped coming to the office for the last three months without any warning, opting to work from home. And then, today, she'd shown up, dressed in business attire (gray skirt and matching jacket), long blue tresses flowing in soft curls, Gucci glasses framing her smoldering blue eyes, lips plumbed and red, and belly popping out from beneath a black blouse…

She'd even worn heels, though as she stood in the middle of the conference room, she was regretting wearing the apparel. _I should have worn flats. _

Before another word could be said by the panel, Bulma's secretary, Ms. Takahashi shyly walked into the room, offering a small bow of the head before proceeding into the conference room. "I'm sorry to interrupt, Miss Briefs, but he's here…"

For a split second, Bulma's stomach fluttered with anticipation and excitement, until she recalled exactly who she had been expecting. _Don't even think about _him_, Bulma…he's not even in Eearth's orbit... _

"My 11 o'clock is here?"

"Yes, Miss Briefs."

"Is he in my office?"

"Yes, Miss Briefs."

"What color suit is he wearing?"

"Black, Miss Briefs."

Her face fell then, and she had to take ten seconds to collect herself as she counted backwards from ten, aware of the many eyes on her as she did so. Letting out a long deep breath, she open her eyes to stare at the many awed stricken faces directed at her and she immediately pressed her lips in irritation.

"Alright, you're all dismissed…I have an appointment with the Devil, so if you'll excuse me…" Before anything else could be said, the blue haired president strolled out of the room with as much grace as her pregnancy could allow her, her secretary quickly falling besides her as they stormed towards her office.

As they walked, employees parted, gawking in awe as they confirmed the wildfire of rumors Bulma was sure had surged. Several "Good mornings" were uttered in good manner, but mostly the employees stared as the blue haired heiress made her way towards the Presidential Office…grand, lavish and fit for a Queen.

Not pausing until she had reached her desk, she turned to face the tall man dressed in a pristine black suit standing in the middle of her office. His eyes were mountain green and framed by expensive designer frames; his hair an ashy blonde, which he spiked at all sort of angles in a clean, cropped manner. His wide shoulders and tall frame were intimidating and his eyes danced with a glimmer of mischievousness as a small smile crossed his desirable lips. He was a dangerous man, malicious and purely malevolent.

No ONE should be so hot.

"Bulma, how magnanimous is your presence. I am honored by the privilege of this meeting." The words rolled off his tongue like a poem as he reached for her hands and planted a small kiss at her palm. For a short second, Bulma had completely forgotten she felt big, fat and ugly, and obviously pregnant. But before she forgot just who this man was, she pulled her hand away as if it might get burnt, and turned away from the gorgeous man as she walked behind her desk and took a seat on her oversize leather office chair.

"Sit, and lets get to the point, Anwell, I'm a busy woman and I have a corporation to run."

"Ah, Bulma, always to the point. Though I must congratulate you on your impending motherhood. How far along are you?"

Arching a fine blue brow, she tossed a strand of blue hair behind her shoulder with a flip of her head, mussing over his questions.

"Thank you… I'm about six months along…but I've yet to learn my due date." She offered a smile as a hand absentmindedly moved to rub her belly. Remembering who he was, her smile fell as her eyes narrowed towards the beautiful Adonis that took a seat in one of the two guests chairs.

"Now, Bulma, don't give me that look. Pregnant or not, I sill would love the chance to take you out for a nice dinner in which we could discuss…the mere possibility of working together. Energy reflecting shields, 'Ki' neutralizers….Bulma, this is wonderful stuff-"

"It's not for sale, Anwell."

"Of course not, my dear, never thought it was. Though I do believe I can contribute some of my expertise to this growing project of yours."

She raised a brow at his comment, unsure of which project he spoke of; Ki neutralizing technology, or the baby that was obviously on the way. Relentlessly, the gorgeous man had been trying to squeeze himself a claim to Capsule Corporation. First, he'd tried working for them, but his interest for mass destruction weapons and selling them to the higher bitter without consequence did not go well with the Brief's strict 'No Guns' policy. He eventually quit and went to work for Capsule Corp. rival company, GenTech.

Then, he tried to seduce her on numerous occasions, often dropping by to ask her out for a business lunch or dinner, and while very tempted, she always refused. Back then, she was still dating Yamcha, and so she had no problem turning him down. Now, he was trying to proposition a sort of collaboration between GenTech and Capsule Corp, were both companies would create all sorts of technology design to attract Universal trade.

Of course, everyone knew the only one with real alien experience was Bulma, and while the C.C bandwagon was about to take off, GenTech wanted to hop on for the ride…

Bulma's eyes looked past the beautiful man sitting across from her, mussing over how things had changed in such a short time period. If it had been just a year ago, she would have jumped all over the man. And if she thought about it and was smart about it, she knew even the media would throw a field day over how perfect they'd be together. She could imagine the headlines: 'Worlds smartest and richest scientist engaged to the Planets hottest man!' or maybe 'Worlds most beautiful I.Q's to be married!'.

Okay, maybe she sucked at headline titles, but surely something along those lines would have made news around the globe. As it was, the 'rumors' of her impending pregnancy had spawn so much media speculation and controversy, her 11:30am meeting was bound to be a colossal undertaking.

"Just think of all the great things GenTech and Capsule Corp could achieve together, it's a match made in heaven, Bulma. It would be simply…mind blowing" The fingers of his big, soft, manicured hands intertwined as he spoke, smiling and showing his pearly whites as his eyes danced with innuendos.

Bulma blinked, deciding she had been spoiled by her one and only night with a certain Saiyan Prince and would forever be damn to never experience 'mind blowing' sex with a 'mere' human.

"Yes, mind blowing, I'm sure, but not happening. Now, if there's nothing else you've come here for, I have a very important 11:30 meeting I must get ready for."

He stood, then, and offered one of those impossibly gorgeous smiles that could melt any woman at will. She seemed to be able to repel its effect, only offering a slight nod of her head and didn't even bother to stand.

"Until next time, Bulma Briefs. Call me if you change your mind…" His eyes appreciated her for a second too long before he turned and walk out of her office, politely waving to her secretary before continuing down the hall. From her vantage point, and office door still open, she could see as all the women turned from their desks and stations to gawk at the man as he left. An amused smile crossed her features as she saw some of the male employees turn to look as well.

_Damn you, Vegeta! _

She could have settled for a beautiful, smart, successful human and not have to worry about the things she did. Instead…that trail of thought was interrupted as she saw her 11:30 appointment approach, and her hands immediately sought the round of her belly, as if trying to protect it from the wickedness coming her way in the shape of her publicist…

* * *

"_-Controversy over Capsule Corporation's President and her confirmed pregnancy-"_

Flick.

"_-rumors of the pregnancy are now know to be true, though no confirmation as to the fath-"_

Flick.

"_-believed to be one of the aliens responsible for the attacks, on which even a movie-"_

Flick.

"_Does this mean that the richest scientist in the world is off the market?"_

Flick.

"_Michael Bay, Capsule Corporation's publicist issued this statement today…_

'_The entire Brief's family is overjoyed with the prominent arrival of their newest member. Though they are thankful for all the well wishes, they ask for privacy as President Brief's upcoming motherhood nears…'_

Off.

"What a load of crap, you'd think they have something more important to report on!" He watched her with amusement as she threw the remote on the couch next to her and once again dug a spoon into the tub of chocolate ice-cream lying on top of her belly.

Kami, she was fat.

"I, myself, don't get what all the fascination with your pathetic family is about."

At the sound of his voice, the Woman tried to scramble to her feet, dropping the tub of ice-cream in the process as she staggered yet managed to stand. Her bright blue eyes were wide, evidently surprised at his sudden arrival, as her cheeks turned a darker shade of pink.

She wore one of those ridiculous oversized, matching shirt and pajama pants humans seemed to wear too often, her blue hair pulled up in a messy bon atop her head. He noted the subtle differences about her, such as her slightly rounder face and shinier hair, and the very notable ones such as her round stomach and swollen extremities. Dark eyes lingered on her heavy form before turning away all together as he made his way towards the kitchen. He knew she would follow, and was surprised at her lack of remarks until he was well down the hall.

"Welcome back, your Highness, nice to see you managed to make it back without breaking the ship with your superior Saiyan stupidity…!"

Opening the fridge, he rummaged through it's content before offering a disappointed snort, nothing suitable for eating present, he closed the fridge door a bit too forcefully, ignoring her retort.

"Woman, did you actually manage to eat everything?" He glanced at her, purposely eyeing her up and down before crossing his arms over his chest.

"No wonder you're so fat." He smirked as he watch her react, hands instantly finding her hips somehow, her face turning two shades of red, azure eyes wide with anger.

"I am NOT fat! I'm pregnant with YOUR child, thankyouverymuch! So I suppose that 'pathetic family' they keep talking about on T.V includes YOU now, Mr. Almighty Prince of honor-less Saiyans.." The heat of her words dwindled as she finished her little rant, hands crossing over her bulging belly as she looked away, obviously very miffed about being called fat…

"Don't think yourself so important, Woman, just because you've been given the privilege of carrying my brat. Truthfully, I would have rather been the last of my kinds than have the Vejitaseii bloodline tainted with the likes of a pathetic human as yourself.."

He did not look at her as he spoke, rummaging through the various cupboards and drawers, searching for something closely to edible as he did so. She stomped her feet on the tiled floor in anger, and Vegeta couldn't help the smirk that crossed his lips once again. He supposed he'd missed their verbal spats, and after nearly six months in solitary space, he welcomed the opportunity to hone his oral fighting skills.

"Well, that settles it, then. Trunks will be my heir and not yours. He'd probably much rather be the President of the wealthiest corporation in the World than the 'Prince' of a dead planet!"

He spun around as she finished her bout, glaring at her in stunned disbelieve.

"Trunks? What kind of a name is Trunks?! That has to be the most pathetic human name!"

"What? You rather I name him after a vegetable?! Why don't we call him Celery or Zucchini!"

"Bah! I don't care what you call the brat…" He dismissed her with a wave of his hand, once again finding interest in the kitchen drawers, this time the lower ones. Though he'd made a show of what the child would be named, in reality his thoughts were still on the fact that he would father a boy more than anything else. As he lolled this piece of information around in his mind, another thought quickly popped into his head and he froze.

"The boy from the future..?" Apparently, the Woman had been talking while he mussed over the facts, but stopped once he spoke of his realization. Dark eyes roaming over her enlarged, fuming form, her anger seemed to subside as her azure eyes found his. He leaned his back against the kitchen counter and crossed his arms, waiting for her to answer his barely finished question.

"Yes. It occurred to me the moment I realized I was pregnant. He turned Super Saiyan…and his hair was lavender. My hair was the same color when I was younger.." Her gaze burned into him as she spoke barely above a whisper, and he could tell she was as much in awe about the whole situation as he was. Of course, the Prince of the Saiyan's would never admit to being in 'awe', but he couldn't help the pang of pride that brushed his ego just then.

His son would be powerful, achieving what he'd just barely achieved at a much older age… His eyes had trailed way from hers, staring off into the distance as he thought about his future son, yet her question quickly brought him back to her form.

"Did _you_ do it?" When no answer came immediately, she clarified herself as she asked again.

"Did you become a Super Saiyan?"

Her blue eyes brighten considerably as he nodded, and he felt something strange curl up around his chest and tug at his heart as he stared at her reaction. She seemed happy, a smile even appearing as she showed off her pearly whites.

Kami, she was beautiful…but his thoughts did not stay on that line for too long.

"Good, you'll have to show me tomorrow…I want to see you in Super Saiyan form."

He nodded, supposing their earlier stand off was at an end and was about to dismiss her as she headed out the kitchen while rubbing her belly with one hand as the other cupped her lower back as if for support.

* * *

"Oh, I almost forgot to ask you…" She paused by the door and turned to look at him while still rubbing her belly in attempts to sooth the kicking youth inside.

"How long is the Saiyan's gestation period?"

His reaction was only of a raised brow as he pondered over the question. This whole encounter had been so odd, she figured, why not ask what was plaguing at her since she found out she was pregnant?

"Saiyan women threw their offspring's in tanks as soon as they learned they had conceived. I supposed they stayed there for about 30 weeks."

His tone was stoic and emotionless, not at all caring one way or the other how children were brought to the world, though she could tell by the way his brows furrowed just so that he was curious as to why she had asked.

"I suppose that makes Trunk's gestation period between 33 to 37 weeks…" Her mind recollected the conception date to then calculate the possible due date. She knew she was bigger than other women in her trimester, but she'd figured it was normal for a half human-half saiyan.

Nodding, she once again turned towards the door, none of the other questions ebbing at her answered. _Are you going to be staying after the androids are destroyed? Have you changed your mind about trying to kill Goku? Are we going to raise this child together?_

"Try the pantry…I'm sure we have a shelve full of a capsule food…"

Exiting the kitchen, she headed down the hall and up to her room, all the while supposing she would have time for all her questions…the most important thing was, after all, that _he_ was back. And if he was back…then there still was hope.


	7. Burning Out

Authors Notes: This was actually the first chapter I wrote, and it's my favorite. The series will continue, so please look out for the next chapter under the title _**As it Happens**_ (The first chapter will be their 'one and only night'!).

Disclaimer: I don't own Akira Toriyama

**Burning Out **

"…_A__nd now for our continuing E! exclusive coverage of Capsule Corporation's billion dollar heiress, the mysterious birth of her son and the even more mysterious man that is believed to be the father.."_

Pictures of the blue haired scientist flashed across the screen, some of her alone entering and leaving a store, and one of her wearing wide sun glasses and pushing a stroller around the park.

"_Though Miss Briefs has declined an interview yet again, her publicist Michael Bay issued this statement…" _

The screen flashed once again, as the picture of Bulma pushing the baby stroller was showing on the right side of the screen while the public statement was displayed on the left.

"_While the entire Briefs family is thankful for all the happy wishes received since the birth of Bumla's son, Trunks Briefs, they ask the press and public in general for privacy in family matters. Trunks has turned ten months and is a wonderful and happy baby." _

"_Lacking in the press release was any information on the issue of Trunks father, who is believed to be one of the f__ighters involved in what is known as the 'Cell Threat' and believed to be responsible for the alien invasion a couple of years back-"_

The screen went blank then, cutting off the reporter in mid sentence. Dark onyx eyes stared, or rather glared at the blank box, the silhouette of the Saiyan Prince reflecting on the dark screen. He was lying on his back, head resting on a mountain of pillows with one leg bent propped on the bed while the other dangled lazily. His eyes wondered away from the viewing screen to stare up at the darken ceiling, finding himself in the same predicament as before he'd turn on the television.

He could not sleep.

When he'd first arrived at Capsule Corporation a bit over three years ago, and that retched _Woman_ had insisted on installing one of the viewing screens in his room, he had complained very audibly, but that had only lasted until he figured out he could watch _her _on the earthly contraption. He would never admit it to anyone, but he had a healthy obsession with gossip television, and had been known to glance at one of those gossip magazines from time to time…but only when _her_ picture was on the cover. He'd discovered then that there was truly no getting away from _her_.

_She_ was simply everywhere.

As the proud prince of a dead race, he still held himself to the expectations he would have had back in his home planet, and as such, he acted out and treated everyone around him with the poignant believe that he was better than the rest of them. A moment of unimaginable weakness had led to an act so forbidden, and subsequently, to the creation of something so unthinkable, he still could not grasp its meaning. Vegeta, proud Prince of Vejitasei, only heir to the Saiyan Empire, sole survivor of said superior race, had fathered a son…with an Earthling.

Granted, he could not do better than Bulma Briefs; she was the Earths richest woman as heir and President of the Capsule Corporation, her intelligence was way above the normal human standards, and he could admit, though only to himself, she was easy on the eyes. Her strange hair coloring only added to her allure, and those cerulean blue eyes served as a platform for his fascination of her. Of course, no body knew exactly how he felt for her, not even him and especially not her.

Any concession he showed her could ultimately be used against him, and where unknowingly she held so much power over him already, he could not allow himself any sideway glances or wondering thoughts. But then, that brought him to his current predicament yet again. He could not stop thinking about her, and because he could not stop thinking about her, he could not sleep. And when he DID sleep, he dreamt of her and sometimes, to his own horror, would even dream of the little bastard child he had help conceive.

With a loud sigh, the proud prince rolled himself out of bed, his bare feet quickly taking him across the darkened room and to the door, which he quietly opened and stepped out of. Everything was quiet this late at night; the woman was asleep in her room down the hall, and the brat was in the nursery next to it. The bastard child had taken MONTHS before he'd learn to sleep through the night, often waking up with a high pitch, piercing cry Vegeta had grown to loath. The woman hadn't been able to keep up with the child's feeding habits, and although she actually fed him from her chest (which was completely unthinkable for him), she had resorted to artificial milk and cereal just to satisfy the child long enough for her to sleep.

The first couple of months the woman had looked a total mess, a fact that the Prince had reminded her of every chance he got. Of course, she did not appreciate his curt honesty, but then again, she never had. Heh.

Unknowingly, his bare feet had carried him down the hall and into the nursery where his son slept. Careful not to wake him, he stepped in through the unlock door, his dark eyes quickly searching the crib where the boy rested. Knowing already how the kid would look like once grown, Vegeta wondered what future Trunks' father from the alternate dimension would have done if he hadn't died like a weakling.

After the destruction of Cell, and Kakkarot's death, Vegeta had found himself lacking an objective and reason for being. Though he had achieved his goal of Super Saiyan, it still had not been enough against Cell, and with Kakkarot dead, he was left as one of the strongest fighters on the backwatered planet…and the only _real_ Saiyan.

Somehow his legacy had turned into a joke. As the Prince and ONLY surviving full blood, he had a bastard child, a half breed that was actually stronger than him, and another half spawn on the way. Oh, and the last two where the son of his most hated rival. So, what where his options?

The though that had crossed his mind every day since Cell's destruction was 'Leave'. Leave the woman, leave the brat, leave the planet. Just leave. Secretly he had been stashing away capsules with food, fuel, training gear, an extra ship and anything else that could serve him in outer space. And yet, although he had everything he could possibly need to leave, he hadn't. And so he stood there, frowning his brows into a deep scowl as he stared down at the sleeping boy.

"If you are anything like that boy from the future, you might just be worthy to carry the Vejitasei line.."

He crossed his arms in front of his bare chest as he mentally took in the boys features. If not for the odd coloring inherited from the boy's mother, he would look just like him.

"Hmm…but then again, your clingy mother underestimates you constantly, and you might just grow to be as weak as her."

"Is that all you think I am? Weak?" Her voice caught him off guard and he quickly turned to face the intruder with a murderous glance. How had she snuck up on him without him noticing? How dare she by pass all his senses with such ease?

"You are a pathetic human with a Ki level just barely above that of a dog." His lips curled in a menacing sneer as he crossed his arms in his usual 'I'm King of the Universe' stance. She was dressed in one of her usual barely-there night gowns with her silk robe hanging open, concealing nothing of her long, bare legs, the thin fabric doing nothing to hide much of her cleavage. His eyes lingered on her body for a bit too long, especially after offering such an insult, but he couldn't help but admire how quickly she had bounced back from the child's incubation period.

Because moments past and still there came no reply to his insult, his eyes quickly shot up to stare at the woman's. He –hated- looking into her eyes, those deep sapphire blue orbs always sent chills down his pine, and made him remember that irrevocable night that had led to this precise moment. And yet, the bright sparkle of arrogance and pride he could always find present in her eyes was all but diminished, and for the first time he noticed the change. Usually, when he threw an insult at her, she would rebuke him with one of her own, and granted, over the last three years they had learned to get original with their offences, and yet now she offered nothing to her defense.

Instead of breaking the silence, she turned away from him completely and headed down the hall, and before his mind could react, his body had already carried him out the infant room in her pursuit. His ever present scowl deepened as she did not acknowledge him behind her, her footsteps light on the tiled floor that led to the stairs. Before descending the first step, she paused, gripping her silk robe with clutched hands in what he could only assume to be frustration. Or anger. Maybe angered frustration.

He rolled his eyes, waiting for her inevitable burst of words that would sound a lot like "You should be more grateful…I fix your gravity room…I buy your food…I had your child…blah, blah, blah." And yet, when she finally turned to face him, her eyes only betrayed one emotion.

Defeat.

"When do you plan to leave?" Her words where but above a whisper, which might be due to the sleeping child in the room down the hall, or her resolve, which had diminished to nothing. Was she, in other words, asking him to leave? Or had she somehow read his undecided mind that had been flirting with the very thought for the last couple of months?

"Are you throwing _me_ out?" He'd play it cool, turning it around on her, just in case she had actually somehow figured him out. His tone was meant to sound of indignation, and yet it felt hollowed in his mind.

"I know you're storing rations, fuel…even a ship. You have enough for a lifetime journey." She held a flat palm up just as he had been about to speak, cutting him off.

"And before you accuse me of going through your 'shit', I found the stash while doing routine upgrades on the Gravity Room." Her tone was flat and controlled, and maybe a little tired, a mirrored reflection of her darkening eyes. That bright, effervescent spark that lit her being was somehow faded, distantly unnerving him to his very core. What was happening to the woman?

"It's crossed my mind." His admission did not ignite any fire in her eyes, but only confirmed what she already expected. She nodded her head slowly in acceptance, but her eyes caught in the light, and he could tell they had filled with unshed tears.

Blinking them away in a rapid flutter of her eye lashes, she turned back towards the stairs and quickly made her way down to the first floor of the otherwise silent house. Once again, before his mind could register his thoughts, his legs had inevitably descended the stairs after her, his arms hanging at his side, his shoulders straight, his gaze narrowed.

He attributed his lack of control to his inability to sleep, and had dismissed any wondering thoughts of actually feeling somewhat concern for the woman and her unusual behavior. Following her through the many corridors and various enter rooms of the mansion, he could note the changes in her stance: Head lowered just so, shoulders hunched forward, feet dragging…If she were a Saiyan, and possessed a tail, it would be dragging between her legs.

For the first time in the three some years he'd know her, she portrayed defeat.

She'd been defeated. But how, and by whom?

The answer to his questions stared him in the face as his eyes caught his reflection on the blank, one-inch screen resting on the far side of the kitchen wall. But honestly, what had she expected _of_ him? And what more could she want _from_ him? He'd stuck around, he'd helped fight off the android threat, he did not blast her and her unborn child into oblivion the moment he'd realized she was with child, and he'd actually stayed around as long as he had…and for what?

She screamed at him, demanded that he pay more attention to the bastard child, offended him every chance she got, mocked his dead race by making him actually want her body and constantly reminded him that this was _her _house, _her_ Gravity Room, _her_ food! Oh, and never mind all the nagging she did! She was a pain in the ass, and a Saiyan Prince did NOT have to put up with the likes of her!

And yet, he knew what was out there in space…it was cold and had plenty of bone chilling darkness. His mind retracted to the years he spent under Frieza's rule, the things he had to do in order to keep alive, the many lives he took without a second though, and the horrific scenes that had played before him. Entire worlds destroyed, just like his…at the hands of the Ice-jiin. And he could do nothing, but watch.

His shadowed reflection encompassed his tiredness, lack of sleep and confusion at the woman. All the black and white lines in his life had somehow grayed, and though he couldn't admit this at loud, he could at least confess the following to himself.

The dark, endless void that had consumed him for years and had devoured his soul almost entirely had somehow been enclosed with a bright, burning luminosity that scourged his entire being, basking him in the purest of lights.

As his dangerous dark eyes found the silhouette of the woman leaning stoically against the kitchen counter, he realized his bright light was fading, and that the fire was burning out…

Her eyes were pinned to the tiled floor of the kitchen as she stiffly leaned against the counter, her arms sprawled to the side as her hands gripped the granite top. Worst fears confirmed, racing thoughts sprang to her mind like wild fire, burning every part of her consciousness in its wake.

What had she expected _of_ him? What more could she want _from_ him? He'd stayed, even after Goku had died and Cell had been destroyed. He'd actually participated in the final battled and, to her astonishment, shown some sense of paternal instincts as their future offspring had died at the hands of the experimental tyrant. They'd told her he'd gone all out in a maddening frenzy, and had been the one to faze the seemingly unbeatable opponent enough for Gohan to destroy Cell.

He was around, in his own way, and though he hardly ever picked up their child, he actually did spend time with him. Just tonight, she'd caught him in Trunk's room, speaking to their son as if he were another of his subjects. But she had no delusions; they were far from being a family.

He ate alone, either in his bedroom or gravity room, and he did not look after Trunks in any way. Feeding him, clothing him, watching him, those were things Bulma did, and the Prince only glanced at them from a distance, in no way participating in such daily family routines. And he had not touched her since.

She still quivered with the burning thoughts of the night they'd conceived Trunks, and the erupting passion they've both demonstrated for each other. It had started as lustful sex and come dawn, it had ended as fevered love making. It had been amazing and destructive, raw and graceful, tender yet harsh.

Her eyes followed the squared tiles until her azure orbs found his bare feet and paused, not yet collected enough to find his dark eyes and peer inside his soul. She was certain she wouldn't like what she'd see. And yet she knew the time had come to stand her ground; it was all or nothing now.

"If you go, if you blast into space and leave the Earth's atmosphere…you are no longer welcomed back." She glanced up at him, peering through slightly narrowed lashes at his face, trying to see any hint of an expression from the man she shared her home with, her bed…

He blinked, maybe out of surprise or maybe out of boredom, but his face revealed nothing of his feelings…if he had any.

"And if I stay? What are your conditions?" His response was followed by the crossing of his arms in front of his chest as he perked one ruly brow at her. Was that amusement in his face? Did he find all of this humorous?

"_If _you stay then you have to _be_ with us. Not around us, not from a distance…but you have to participate in this family." Mimicking his stance, she crossed her arms underneath her breast, exposing some cleavage as she did so, her eyes finding his in the dark of the kitchen.

Once again, they'd found themselves squared off in battle. She might not possess powerful ki energy, but she could be formidable in many other respects. And she would not yield until she got her answer, whether she liked it or not.

The smoldering feeling of fire ignited inside her as they stood five tiles apart, eyes locked, chest heaving, minds racing and strategies forming as they each sought to strike the other. What they'd stood to gain was unknown, but what they could loose was far more frightening that either of them would admit.

"And what would be an acceptable participation?"

"You have to have dinner with us every night and breakfast in the morning." Convincing a Saiyan to eat should be easy enough, though nothing was ever a given with Vegeta.

He chuckled, relaxing his stance as he took a step forward and coming to stand just four tiles away from her. Bulma held her ground though her arms slowly untangled and dropped to her hips, framing her waist.

"What else?"

"When Trunks is of age, you will train him and teach him of his Saiyan heritage."

This one had been a no brainer as well, knowing full well he was a proud Saiyan and nothing would stop him from teaching their son his 'true' heritage. With a curt nod, he took another step forward, now just three tiles away from Bulma, who nervously ran a hand through her soft blue tresses as she fidgeted with her next stipulation.

How could she tell him her next condition without betraying how she truly felt about him? How she wanted him in her bed next to her every night to wake up pressed against his body every morning. They were both too proud for their own good, and she was not sure if she was ready to hand her heart out in a silver platter for the Prince to do as he pleased.

"I, of course, will continue to provide you with the best training facility for you and I promise to fix the Gravity Room in a reasonable amount of time when it breaks down." Satisfied with that, she took one step forward, bringing herself one tile closer to him. He arched a brow, but did not offer any retort.

"Also, I'll try not to interrupt your training with 'trivial' human things, as long as you comply with what was previously stipulated…" As her sentence trailed off, she took another step forward on another tile, bringing them only one tile apart.

Her azure eyes looked to his dark ones, and again she found herself complete lost and confused within those dark orbs. He seemed so expectant yet arrogant as he stood there. He was rude and selfish, and yet mysterious and appealing. He seemed to hate living with her, their son and her never too far parents…and yet he had come back and was still there.

But for how long? Even if he did stay now, would he up and leave in the future? Could she open up and trust her heart to him? With an audible sigh, she broke eye contact and looked away. She was not brave enough to confess her feelings, convinced the outcome would leave her child fatherless.

"That's it for now…" She would settle for having him around Trunks, so her son could truly know his father like future Trunk's never could. It would be enough, and maybe eventually they would find each other again in the cover of night.

A deep growl was emitted through the kitchen, and she couldn't help but arch a fine brow in question as her eyes returned to Vegeta.

"What do _you_ want from _me_?" He emphasized each word with a hiss as if angered at her for not telling him what she truly wanted. Did he really want to know? Or did he just want to make sure that was it,that she wouldn't try to coax him into anything further?

What did she want from him? Everything. But she couldn't say that, she wouldn't admit that, to him and certainly not out loud. Her resolve was fading and she knew it, but she would not betray her pride in this, if he wanted to be with her, he would have to at least make an effort. _ He_ would have to cross that last tile…

To answer his question, she raised her head, straightened her back, flipped a lock of blue hair over her shoulder and locked eyes with him. If he wanted a fight, he would get one. What did she want from him?

"Sex on Thursdays."

He blinked, and she blushed, but neither stepped forward to cross the last tile.

It was only Monday, after all.

Don't forget to look out for _**As it Happens**_ to find out what happens next! Thank you all for your reviews, they really are encouraging and well received!


	8. As it Happens: Reminiscing

Also, this chapter contains sex, though not explicit (I believe), you've been warned!

Chronologically, this takes place after the Non-Date.

I had posted this individually and accidently deleted it….

**Disclaimer:** Not mine.

**Reminiscing**

She laid sprawled on the oversize King bed, one hand twirling a strand of blue hair while the other absentmindedly rubbed the flat of her belly, eyes gazing at the ceiling above her with no apparent interest. Her quick mind tried to comprehend recent events to no avail, only the understanding that things had changed very quickly and very noticeably pressed against her ever tantalizing mind. The same question kept plaguing her thoughts, over and over, with the answer lingering not too far behind.

How had this happened?

_Well_, she told herself, _you went out on a non-date with Vegeta. You successfully made it to the Megamovie Theater to watch the latest action movie about alien invasion…dead give away right there…afterwards and in mid air, you convinced Mr. Saiyan Prince to go eat Pizza. You had to order three extra large All Meat pies for Vegeta, and a single mushroom slice for yourself…he wouldn't share his All Meat pies with you…the jerk!_

Her mind carried the events of that night, how he'd been so furious with her and had accused her of trying to humiliate him in public. She knew he'd only agreed to the pizza because he was hungry, but during their dinner, neither of them had spoken to the other.

They've managed to make it back to CCPR without having killed each other, Vegeta had even been considerate enough to have flown them there and back bellow super sonic speed, and she had been almost certain that the Paparazzi had not caught on to them at any point during their escapade.

The ardent tension that had sprung in the parking lot of the Megatheater still lingered between the two as they'd touch down on Capsule Corp. ground, and as soon as his hold had been released from her, she felt a shiver.

"You have to walk me to my door." The words flew out of her mouth as she tried to settle her rattled hair with her fingers, stroking the strands with care as she eyed the feral Prince. He growled, fist clenching at either side of him as he stared at her in disbelieve. He was so furious, and she still did not understand exactly why.

"I will not do such a thing!"

"Please?" She had insisted, claiming it would be the ONLY time she would ever ask such a 'silly' thing from him.

"Fine! If it'll make you shut up, I'll take you to the damn door."

He stalked three steps until he reached the front door of the private residence, and gestured with his hands at the door.

"Are you happy now, woman?"

"The front door doesn't count! We both live in the same place…you have to walk me to my room." She crossed her arms defiantly and tapped a foot, causing an audible snarl and muted curses to vent out of the Saiyan. He was livid.

"I am the Prince of all Saiyans! I do not walk an insignificant human _speck_ to a door down the hall from my own!"

Her mind raced with the events of that faithful night with clarity, remembering every detail, tucking away every moment into her heart. She knew it was dangerous to think of him this way, to have experienced what she did, to have given so willingly what she gave, and most of all, to have offered what she'd offered. He was a dangerous man, with the power to destroy her with the instincts of an experience killer. If he knew how she truly felt, if he even sensed how much she wanted him around, if he smelled how much she needed to be close to him…he would strike.

And yet, he'd walked her to her door and waited impatiently with his arms crossed over his chest, dark eyes dancing over her features as if unsure of what came next. She remembered thinking how much she wanted him just then, how her skin was practically on fire with the thought of touching him, and kissing him…and before she could truly think through what she was about to say, the words all but flew out of her mouth as their eyes finally locked. Onyx black clashed with sparkling blue, and she simply couldn't help herself.

"Want to have sex?"

And to her surprise, he answered "Yes."

"_Yes_." His answer kept reverberating in his mind over and over, making himself ask why on Earth had he answered yes?

Trying to push that particular question, and mostly the answer, out of his mind, he concentrated on his current training exercise against one of the ki reflecting bots. But the thoughts of that night kept tugging at him, almost as if demanding his attention. He had always awarded himself with having the best self discipline, though right now, he could admit he was having a hard time concentrating…_Zeep!_

"Damn it!" The ki ball he'd thrown at the bot had ricocheted back to him exponentially and blasted his own shoulder as he'd ducked carelessly out of the way. Having had enough of a self beating, the Saiyan Prince turned off the program and immediately felt as the Gravity tucked away its grip of 500 times Earth gravity, releasing him from its tugging hold.

Absentmindedly, he whipped sweat from his forehead with a towel as his body unknowingly carried him to the far, circular window. He stared out, his gaze unblinking as he took in the dark view only pierced by the effervescent jewels that sparkled all around. He was in Space. Cold, dark and as lonely as ever.

He shivered at the thought of being in Space for too long, recalling the times when he'd been force to serve under Frieza, how he'd been reduced to a mare soldier rather than the Elite Prince he truly was. Pushing those thoughts aside, he leaned his head against the glassed window, his forehead softly pressing against the cool, sleek surface. No matter how deep in Space he was, how hard he trained or how much he willed himself, he could not stop thinking of _her_.

Her long blue hair, those big blue yes, her soft creamy skin, her tantalizing female scent…she had been completely bewitching. And his plan of completely getting her out of his mind by simply having her, backed fired almost immediately.

First, he hadn't been able to just have her once but instead they'd gone at it until dawn. He even had to admit, he'd been impressed with her ability to keep up…maybe all that running around on the treadmill did serve its purpose. Secondly, humans could be so fickle and emotional, who knew how she was going to react to their encounter in the days to come. Would she want more than just sex?

Thirdly, if he had been able to think with his brains instead of his pants, he would have caught a very important factor to their encounter that night. That 'tantalizing' female scent of hers had been so strong and alluring; he'd completely discarded any consequences to their forbidden act…

He supposed he could be grateful that the usual vociferous female gave no indication of an emotional attachment to the Saiyan as they awoke together the next day. She'd blinked sleepy eyes at him and rolled over to the edge of the bed, grabbing a pink robe and wrapping it around herself as she lazily made her way towards the bath chamber.

At first, he lay frozen in place as he replayed the events of the night before. The movie, their argument in the parking lot, how she had approached him and pressed herself against him…how her presence so close to him had awoken sensations and feelings he didn't even know he possessed. How, after two minutes of flight, she'd insisted they go for pizza. She'd even had the nerves to order for him! How did she know what he liked? What gave her the right to know him so well?

She mocked him.

First by inviting him into her home, as if he were one of the good guys… one of her pathetic friends that always did the right thing and saved the Earth when danger came. She'd provided him with a state of the art facility in which to train, not to mention fulfilled all his nutritional needs. She'd provided him with a room stacked with garments and furniture, toiletries, the stupid viewing contraption…etc. He had all the commodities he could possibly dream of and his only show of gratitude was composed of showers of curses and arrogant remarks directed at her and her family.

Instead of throwing him out, of negating all the comforts and commodities they offered him, instead of concentrating her efforts into destroying him…she gave herself to him. Willingly and completely. And for what? What did he have to offer? What could he possibly give her that she did not already have?

What was he willing to give her? What did he have left?

Once again, he stared out into the abysmal emptiness of Space, unknowingly seeking out the distant hue of the backwater planet that he once tried to destroy and now trained to defend…

At the same time, Bulma rolled off the bed and walked through the open doors that led to her balcony. Folding her arms atop the stoned ledge, her blue eyes gazed at the starlit sky, searching for any signs of a trailing craft that housed the man that had turned her world upside down…

"Want to have sex?"

"Yes."

They stared at each other, dark eyes glaring, blue eyes wide as they both realized what they'd just said. Two seconds later, and almost simultaneously, they advanced towards each other, closing the two feet gap between them as they slammed their lips together in a hungry kiss. The force of their kiss caused Bulma to take two steps back and soon found herself pinned between the bedroom door and the saying Prince, who stepped forward with her, not breaking their kiss as he pressed himself against her.

His hands roamed freely about her form, grasping, groping and caressing her soft flesh; arms, breasts and coming to rest low on her hips. One of her arms had curled around his neck, softly tugging at the hair on the back of his head as her other hand desperately searched for the knob of the door. Once found, she quickly turned the knob and soon they both poured themselves through the threshold as their hands and feet made quick way towards the bed.

No words were uttered as they ravished each other's mouths with their lips and tongues, lapping, biting, licking and sucking. Vegeta tore his lips away from Bulma's, who's protesting moan was ignored as her blouse was urgently and very quickly tossed over her head. Her finger tugged at his white polo shirt, and soon was sent flying about the room, followed by two pairs of jeans that were just as hastily discarded.

Bulma had dreamed and fantasized over this moment for sometime now, and though she had mussed over the boxers or briefs conundrum, she was pleasantly surprised at his preference for nothing at all. Vegeta did not allow her to appreciate his form for very long though, and quickly moved in to carelessly and hurriedly remove her laced bra and matching panties.

Her protests were quickly subsided as his ravenous lips found hers once again, and their intense kissing resumed once more, as Vegeta's hands unremittingly groped her supple flesh. His hands were quick, and felt as thought they were everywhere at once, sending pleasant chills down her back. Her hands were gentle, caressing the unthinkably soft flesh and squeezing the compact muscle underneath, urging him on.

They fell backwards on the bed together, causing an audible school-girl giggle from Bulma, and a gruff grunt from Vegeta, who quickly positioned himself atop of her in a show of dominance. His elbows were holding all his weight as he took a moment's pause to stare down at the blue haired creature beneath him. Flushed, with matted hair sprawled all around the soft of her pillow, she stared up at him through slightly narrowed lashes and offered a small, stomach curling smirk that reassured him of his next move.

Swiftly, he parted her legs with one strong hand, groping the flesh of her thigh before trailing his fingers up her form, pausing briefly on her breast before once again coming to rest next to her head. Suddenly and skillfully, he entered her threshold without pause, and buried his face between her neck and shoulder, inhaling her maddening scent. She gasped, tickling his lobe with the warmth of her breath as her hands wound underneath his arms and around his shoulders, nails digging into his flesh.

Their movements were perfectly synchronized; as he thrust, she swayed, he gasped, she moaned, she scratched, he bit. Soon they became a mesh of blankets, naked flesh and sweat, as they moved together towards the ultimate moment they both sought. And just when the roaring pleasure building inside of them reached its pinnacle, they simultaneously cried out 'sweet pleasantries' in each other's ears as they succumbed to their need of each other and quivered in complete ecstasy.

"Kami!" She'd moaned.

"Fuck!" He'd hissed.

They panted and heaved from the pleasure and laid there for a total of two minutes before he flipped her over on her belly, and started all over again.

Come dawn, both had fallen asleep, Vegeta on his back with his arms behind his head, and Bulma cuddled close to his side. It had been intense, and as Bulma fell asleep, she tried to count the different ways they had so enthusiastically done it, but soon lost count. Before her thoughts turned into dreams, the fact that this had been the best sex she'd ever had and probably ever will, crossed her mind.

Vegeta on the other hand, was completely perplex at how the blue haired minx had demanded to be on top at one point, and showed with pristine exactness how to 'make love', in human terms. Never had a female done what she did to him, and as his mind began to feel the pull of inevitable sleep, a small smile crossed his exhausted lips.

It had started as lustful sex and come dawn, it had ended as fevered love making. It had been amazing and destructive, raw and graceful, tender yet harsh…

As they both succumbed to sleep, fate and destiny descended and enveloped them in their warm mantle, and as the first rays of light burst through the open window, life began to take shape…an unfulfilled heart throbbed with possibilities, and a lost soul found a new way home…

Bulma sighted as she blinked the memory out of her mind, her eyes still trailing the stars above for any sign of a moving craft. She knew he was too far for her to see, but hope was an interesting human concept that did not elude her. Even though he had not said goodbye, nor had they talked about that incredible night, she knew he'd be back.

The only question plaguing her mind now…would he be back before the birth of their son? As she thought of this, a flicker of light shot across the heavens above her, giving her the answer, and she smiled.

It would be hard, an uphill battle for sure, the fight of the century for certain, but she knew…somehow... some way, they would make it work.

…Right?

Doubt, unfortunately, was also an interesting human concept that did not elude her…


End file.
